


Baking

by ItsKarla



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baking, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Jock Straps, M/M, Rimming, Top Robert Sugden, power bottom Aaron Dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: Robert is making Christmas cookies and then he‘s getting some.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I was blushing when I wrote this.

It‘s that blue shirt, Aaron thinks. The light blue one with the tiny dots and the dark blue elbow patches, that fits Robert almost like a second skin. It brings out his broad shoulders and clings nicely to his tall, slender body, narrowing down to the hips, where it disappears in the jeans. 

Aaron loves this shirt, it‘s his favourite really. 

So, it’s no wonder that he‘s sitting there, half hard, admiring his husband‘s glorious godlike body when he is on display like that, right?

It‘s that shirt!

And especially how the sleeves are being rolled up to the elbows and offering a perfect view on the tanned forearms. The muscles are twitching and Aaron can‘t tear his eyes away from them. They’re hypnotising. He watches with faszination how they‘re moving and the short, blonde hairs are sparkling under the kitchen lights. 

Robert doesn‘t have much body hair and the little bit that‘s covering his forearms and legs is short and incredibly soft. Aaron basically feels them tingling under his palm and his hands are itching to reach out and  _ touch.  _

The wrists are turning and rolling and Aaron remembers vividly holding them down, pressing them into the mattress last night, when he was riding Robert into oblivion.

He smiles at that, at the memory of Robert moaning underneath him, of rolling his hips, feeling that huge cock inside him, brushing over his prostate over and over and over. 

His own dick is fully hard now. It‘s straining against Aaron‘s jeans uncomfortably. He shifts around on his chair, but the friction feels a bit too good and almost makes him moan. 

Watching Robert‘s hands doesn‘t help to make his boner go away either.

Because right in that moment those massive palms start kneading.

“Only the warmth of the body gives the dough the perfect texture,“ Robert‘s smooth voice pulls Aaron out of his thoughts.

“Hm?“ he hums, feeling a little dazed.

Robert chuckles softly. “It‘s what my mum always said.”

It‘s only a few days until Christmas, all pressies for Liv and Seb are neatly wrapped up and safely hidden in their wardrobe, and while their sister is visiting Sandra and their son is sleeping at his nana Chas’, Robert decided earlier to bake some cookies from one of Sarah’s recipes to surprise them. 

Only Aaron‘s stupidly gorgeous idiot husband would wear his finest shirt for that. 

Apparently Aaron is forced to sit around and watch, because ‘the last time you nearly burnt down the house, Azza.‘ 

Which is firstly rude and secondly not true. Alright? There wasn‘t even a fire. Just smoke. 

A lot of smoke admittedly. Damnit, who would have guessed how much smoke emerges when you burn  _ one _ sheet of cookies?!

So, it‘s sitting around and watching - and what else is Aaron supposed to be other than horny? 

Exactly in that moment, Robert‘s slim fingers disappear in the dough with a little squelching sound. 

It‘s mesmerizing how the digits are forming the batter. And it reminds Aaron of how amazing these hands feel on his skin, how they are usually kneading his shoulders, or stroking over his torso, or squeezing his arse, holding him open for getting better access of Robert‘s tongue-

“Aaron?“

He startles. “Hm what?“ His voice is husky and he clears his throat.

“The flour,“ Robert says, “can you give it to me, please?“

Aaron complies, passing over the white powder. Robert dusts it over the dough, every movement is experienced, knowing, the fingers move gracefully and fuck, that‘s sexy. 

His husband starts humming along to a Christmas song that is blaring from the surround sound system - figures, it‘s Taylor Swift, giving her heart to someone special this year. 

Aaron‘s eyes travel up slowly, from those amazing hands over the slim wrists, the forearms, the strong biceps, the broad shoulders…

There is a streak of flour on Robert‘s cheek and Aaron  _ melts.  _

God, he somehow pulled the fittest bloke in the world, it‘s a real miracle. 

The blond hair is perfectly styled and the ocean green eyes are slightly narrowed, the cheeks are reddened and the tip of his tongue is poking out between pink lips. 

Robert Sugden-Dingle‘s baking face, ladies and gentlemen.

Aaron wants to kiss him!

Instead he leans back, ignoring his hard dick, just to enjoy the show a little bit longer. 

The hands are kneading the flour into the dough and the sight of the greasy skin that is glistening due to the butter, reminds him of Robert‘s fingers covered with lube. How they breach his rim and push inside him, smooth and hot, causing the sweet sting he loves so much. 

Aaron swallows. Damn, his mind is much in the gutter, he knows he needs to make a move soon because his cock is already leaking.

And Robert is just  _ baking. _ It shouldn‘t be so hot, but it is. 

He watches his husband rolling the dough and cutting out the small cookies - Seb‘s favourites, of course. And Aaron‘s too. 

Finally the tray is full and Robert turns towards the oven to put them in. He bends down and Aaron‘s mouth falls open.

That arse will never not have him drooling. Sweet baby Jesus, Robert‘s peachy butt is straining against the jeans and Aaron wonders if he pushes it up higher on purpose, because the little shit  _ must _ know the effect it has on Aaron!

Honestly, he can only have so much self control - as soon as the oven is shut and Robert straightened again, Aaron is on him, pressing himself against the broad back. 

“Damn, Rob,“ he whispers hoarsely and wraps his arms around the man. 

He kisses the back of Robert‘s neck and over to the right side.

His husband lets out a surprised chuckle, low and deep and Aaron feels the vibrations of his throat with his lips, sees the adam's apple bobbing up and down.

“You drive me crazy,“ he breaths in a hushed tone into Robert‘s ear and marvels at the little shudder he gets in return.

Robert hums. “Mmh. I can feel that.“ He presses his arse against Aaron, a much needed friction that causes a broken moan.

Fuck, he wants Robert so much. 

“Aaron?“ 

“Hmmm?“

While he softly nibbles that earlobe, his hands start wandering over Robert‘s chest, searching for the little buds… Aaron grins smugly, when he feels them hardening under his touch. He rolls them between his fingers and squeezes roughly.

The groan he gets is utter filth.

“Aaron…“ A soft sigh. Robert‘s head is slowly lolling to the side, giving him better access to his neck, and at least by now Aaron‘s intentions should be clear.

His hands are stroking down, over the stomach, the muscles are hard underneath the blue fabric and Aaron starts rolling his hips, pushing his hard dick against Robert‘s arse.

He‘s reaching his goal when his right hand is finally pressing on the bulge. Robert‘s not fully hard yet, but Aaron can feel him growing quickly. The thought that he does this to his man will never cease to thrill him. He squeezes carefully, rolls the heel of his hand over the zip.

This is all his.

Robert moans softly and the sound spurs Aaron on to take this to the next level. He walks Robert back to the table, enjoying the fact how obediently his husband complies, and shoves the baking utensils with a swift motion aside. Then he grabs Robert‘s shoulders and massages the muscles with a firm grip. 

Robert hisses quietly and his head rolls to the front when he relaxes under Aaron‘s hot palms.

He pushes him slowly down, until he‘s bent over the table, humming approvingly when Robert‘s arse pushes back against his crotch.

“Fuck, Rob.“

He doesn‘t know where to look and touch first. The broad back or that butt. Damn, he wants his hands  _ everywhere.  _ Aaron caresses every inch of Robert‘s clothed body he can reach, eyeing hungrily all the features about this perfect man he loves so much. 

“So fucking gorgeous,“ Aaron mutters absently. 

One wouldn‘t think that Aaron Dingle is the talkative type, with all that grumpy attitude, but when it‘s just him and Robert and  _ lust,  _ then his mouth sometimes develops a life of its own.

“The things you do to me...“

He grabs the arse with both hands and gives it a rough pinch.

“Ah!“ Robert jumps slightly, but pushes his back up even more. 

Aaron smiles at that. It‘s good to know that Robert is just as eager as he is. His hands sneak around the waist and fumbles with the buttons, while he starts humping against Robert‘s butt. It feels too good not to. 

The friction is heavenly, the pain just on the perfect side.

When Robert’s jeans are open, Aaron shoves them down quickly. He comes to a sudden halt and a laughter erupts his chest before he can stop it.

Of course Robert is wearing one of his hideous Christmas undies. This one is green and has yellow baubles and candy canes on it. 

Robert looks over his shoulder and gives him a smug smirk.

“You like this little pressie?” he grins.

Aaron shakes his head fondly and bites his lip. He loves this idiot so much.

“Wanna unwrap?“ Robert wriggles his arse playfully. 

Cheeky.

Aaron takes a step back and smacks his left buttcheek. Robert jerks and moans, his eyes flutter shut. He gives his husband two more spanks and then he presses his flat palm on the bubble butt, feeling the skin getting hot. 

Fuck, yes, he needs to unwrap this now!

He yanks the boxer down, sinks on his knees. That amazing arse is on display right in front of him. The spot where he spanked Robert is turning pink. Such a pretty peach. 

Aaron leans in and bites gently. 

God, he loves that arse. He spreads his husband open, watches how the hole twitches in expectation. He hears Robert‘s breathing in harsh pants, knowing that he enjoys this just as much as Aaron does. 

He spits against the hole, the saliva slowly drips down the crack and it is so filthy and sinful, it turns Aaron on to no end. Not longer being able to hold back, he lunges forward and presses his open mouth on Robert‘s rim.

Eating Robert out is one of his favourite things ever and luckily the pleasure is mutual. The moans he gets are like music to his ears and knowing that they have the house to themselves, that they can be as loud and as unbridled as they like, spurs him on. He wants more dirty sounds from Robert and after he licked a few times from the balls up to the spine, he starts poking his tongue gently against the muscle. 

Aaron, sucks, probes, moves his jaw, rubs his stubble against the sensitive skin, making sure Robert is going to feel this later. 

“Fuck! Aaron!“

Robert circles his hips, pushes back at Aaron for more, his body opens up slowly for the tongue and Aaron fucks into him. Another hiccuped moan and a shaky breath. He feels Robert’s thighs slightly trembling. One day, Aaron thinks, one day he‘ll make him cum just from getting rimmed.

Today is not that day though, because patience is really not Aaron‘s virtue and he needs more.

He pulls back and ignores the unhappy sound he gets. 

“Couch!“ he wheezes out and gets back on his feet. 

The air feels cold against his spit coated cheeks and chin. He turns around and struts towards the sofa, hearing fabric rustling and footsteps as Robert gets rid of his trousers behind him. 

Aaron quickly opens the buttons of his own jeans, moaning quietly when the pressure is being taken off. God, he needs…. He shoves his hand into his pants and gives himself a few harsh tugs. 

He looks at Robert, just when his husband is coming over, naked from the waist down, his hard cock pointing to the ceiling and bouncing with every step. 

Fuck, that cock. It‘s so thick and has this slight perfect curve, just perfect to nail Aaron‘s prostate over and over. 

Aaron wants it, needs it now. 

He pulls his jeans down, steps out of it and now it‘s his turn to grin smugly at his husband. Robert stopps dead in his tracks, big green eyes glued to Aaron‘s middle and he slowly turns around, giving Robert a little show. 

Robert swallows hard. “That‘s new,“ he states the obvious. 

“Well, this pressie doesn‘t need unwrapping,“ Aaron smirks, picking up that flirty joke from earlier. 

His husband steps closer, almost awestruck, mouth slowly turning into a smile.

“Damn… that‘s…“ he whispers and licks his lush lips.

The hungry look speaks all the words for him. What a genius idea to order a jockstrap.

Aaron was all excited and half hard just thinking about wearing it and he hoped Robert would like it just as much. 

Seems like Robert  _ does _ like it. Very much.

Aaron kneels on the sofa. “Get the lube then.“

He rests his arms on the backrest and spreads his legs wide, pushes his arse out. The position exposes him, makes him feel dirty and wanton in an intoxicating way. Cold air hits his bare skin. 

It takes Robert only a few seconds to get the small bottle from their stash in the downstairs bathroom. 

He hears Robert gasping behind him and grins again. 

His husband must have just seen the little plug that is buried in his hole. 

“Fuck, Aaron, you wore this the whole time?“ Robert says in awe and softly pats the little base of the plug, sending sparks of pleasure through Aaron‘s body.

“Hm-mh,“ he hums. It‘s only their smallest one, but the constant sensation against his rim is almost too much now, almost pushing him towards the edge already. “Want you, Rob. C‘mon.“

His cock is leaking, there is a huge damp spot on the front of the jockstrap. 

“Push it out.“

Aaron lets out a mewl at the sheer command of Robert. Fuck, that‘s… yeah.

He reaches back, leans his forehead on the couch and pulls his cheeks further apart. After taking a shaky breath he bears down and feels the plug slowly moving. He can only imagine how he must look like now and the mental image makes his face burn and his dick twitch. 

It‘s obscene. 

And slutty. 

And Aaron is nearing the edge again. It‘s so good. He hears quick squelching sounds, the well-known noise of stripping a lubed up cock. Robert is jerking off to the sight.

Aaron's eyes fall shut and he lets out a moan, deep and almost growling. 

When the plug reaches his widest point, Aaron pushes harder and grunts and then the toy is landing with a dull sound on the floor. 

Aaron blinks his eyes open again and breaths harshly. He feels so damn  _ open _ and close to cuming. 

“Fuck. Look at you.“

Robert sounds just as wrecked as he feels. 

“C‘mon, Rob,“ he croaks out again, this time more urgent.

He needs that cock now! Suddenly Robert‘s warm hands are on his arse, softly stroking and then snapping the elastic band of the jockstrap. 

Aaron jerks and hisses and Robert snickers behind him. He gives him a glare over his shoulder.

“Sorry, couldn‘t resist,“ Robert says with a crooked smile.

“Robert, I swear, if you don‘t get your fing-aaaah!“ Aaron‘s impatient demand ends in a long moan, because his husband just pushed two fingers in.

After wearing the plug for hours he can take them without pain, but the action caught him by surprise and Robert hit his prostate right away. The fingers are pulling out and pushing in again, over and over, twisting, curling, rubbing his sensitive spot. 

“God, yes! There!“

It‘s so damn good, like a button being switched on in his body and his mind goes totally blank, it’s just his body and those long, perfect fingers penetrating him. The sensation is almost too much to take, heat is coiling in his lower belly and he starts snapping his hips, fucking back on Robert‘s hand. 

And fuck, Aaron is so close now, he presses his nails into his skin and realises only then, that he‘s still holding himself open.

He‘s panting against the couch, tries to muffle his desperate sounds. 

“Rob! Ah! Fuck! I‘m good. C‘mon. I‘m good,“ he breathes out. “Need ya.“

As soon as Robert pulls his fingers out, Aaron turns around, grabs him and pushes him on the couch, half lying, half leaning against the backrest. Then he straddles his legs and kneels over Robert‘s lap. Aaron feels the hard cock poking into his wet crack and looks down into dark eyes, blown with lust, the green iris almost gone. Robert‘s lower lip is pink and shiny with spit - he must have bitten it. His cheeks are beautifully flushed. 

Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. 

Aaron sinks down in a quick movement and both are gasping for air. The sting is perfect, it‘s this amazing kind of pain, that he was craving during the last hour. 

Finally, fucking finally he‘s full. 

He takes a moment, getting used to the feeling, until his body relaxes. His hands want to caress Robert‘s torso, but damn, there is still the shirt in the way. Aaron begins to unbutton it slowly and carefully circling his hips at the same time. 

Robert closes his eyes, leans his head back and groans. The muscles on his neck are straining. Aaron can‘t do other than bend down and suck that soft skin right above the collarbone. Robert is so hot there and smells so addictively good. 

Finally the buttons are open and Aaron shoves the shirt to the sides, eagerly stroking the flat, hairless chest down to the abs. Then he sits up again and starts riding Robert with powerful snaps of his hips. 

“Yes, yes, yes,“ he moans every time the cock pushes back inside him. 

Robert sits up, cranes his neck and kisses him. It‘s a messy kiss, heated, uncoordinated, with too much teeth and spit.

And it‘s absolutely wonderful. Aaron whines into the mouth.

Robert pulls back, but only to tug on Aaron‘s green shirt. They strip him quickly and Aaron‘s arms sneak around Robert‘s shoulders, pulling him close. Finally they‘re skin on skin.

The new position causes his untouched cock, that is still covered with the fabric of the jockstrap, to rub against Robert‘s belly and it feels heavenly. 

Robert makes a move towards his dick, but Aaron stops him.

“No!“ he gasps. “No, I wanna… don‘t.”

“You wanna cum hands free?“ Robert rasps out with his sinfully deep voice. “You wanna cum just from my cock?“

Aaron‘s body is trembling with lust at that. He fucks himself harder down on Robert‘s dick. 

“Fuck, yeah.“

He presses his cheek to Robert’s sweaty temple and grabs his shoulders tighter, stares down at where the shirt slid down and offers a view on the endless amount of tiny freckles on that smooth skin. 

The cock is nailing his prostate dead on and Aaron is gasping every time he‘s fully filled. 

Robert‘s strong arms are helping him to lift his body and slam it back down and although his thighs are beginning to burn, he doesn‘t want to stop or slow down. Not when he‘s so close, he‘s so fucking close.

Suddenly the hands are moving down to Aaron‘s bare arse. Robert squeezes him roughly and he‘s involuntarily clenching down.

Both let out a loud moan. 

“Yes, fuck. Rob…“

The fingers travel down his crack. Robert is touching Aaron‘s rim, feeling how his cock is disappearing in him.

The hot sensation is taking over his whole body and Aaron has to close his eyes. 

“I‘m close, I‘m close,“ he whispers breathless.

God, he‘s on the edge now, he can taste his orgasm already, he‘s so close, all he needs is a tiny little push-

Robert shoves a finger inside him.

And suddenly there is a cock  _ and _ a finger in his arse and Aaron is stretched like never before, there is the sting again and that‘s it. Aaron is there, tipping over the edge.

Falling and falling into whiteness and heat.

Faintly he hears Robert repeating his name feverishly like a prayer. 

Aaron spills his load from his untouched cock into his jockstrap, can only cling to Robert‘s broad shoulders, because his body is shivering and jerking uncontrollably. 

It feels like the longest orgasm he ever had and at the end he slumps boneless against his husband‘s chest. 

The dick is twitching in his arse when Robert cums, grunting and panting. 

Aaron‘s head feels light and floaty, his skin starts tingling and buzzing. 

Robert slowly leans back, pulls Aaron‘s torso with him and this is how they rest. He buries his nose on Robert‘s shoulder, breathes him in.

Their hearts are pressing against each other, both beating fast like jackhammers. 

“God, Aaron, that was…“

“Yeah,“ he whispers and licks his lips. They are tingling too. Damn, even his  _ teeth _ are tingling. 

Wow. Just wow. 

Robert carefully pulls his finger out and Aaron hisses and chuckles at the same time because he is really that oversensitive now. 

The cock stays in a little longer though and Aaron loves that, loves that Robert always stays inside him until he‘s completely soft. 

They are still connected like this. 

Aaron lifts his head and kisses him gently. Now it‘s soft, tender, without the sexually charged tension. Robert kisses him back, licks into his mouth and Aaron gets all mushy, the feeling‘s suddenly raw and overwhelming.

“I love you,“ he sighs against Robert‘s full lips.

“Love you too.“

They kiss again, almost lazy now, spit slick mouths sliding against each other slowly. 

Eventually, when they‘re both cooled down, Aaron peels off Robert‘s lap, feeling the dick slowly slipping out of him. He winces slightly at the odd emptiness now and also because of the cum and lube that‘s dripping down his crack.

Although he feels gross with his cum filled jockstrap, he curls against Robert‘s body to bathe a few moments longer in the afterglow.

“So, not that I’m complaining, but… what brought this on then?“ Robert asks with a hoarse voice and puts his arm around Aaron‘s shoulders.

A smile is forming on Aaron‘s face. “Well, you were making cookies,“ he says as if that would explain everything.

Robert snorts and hums. Five seconds later he tenses suddenly, shoves Aaron off his chest and jumps up.

“Oh no! Fuck!“ he curses when he‘s running into the kitchen, where black smoke is slowly emerging from the oven. 

It looks a bit funny, how Robert is sprinting, half naked with a bare arse, shirt open and all wrinkly, and Aaron has to bite the laughter down. 

Silently he tiptoes the spiral staircase up to take a shower. Downstairs he hears Robert cursing and groaning.

“God damnit, Aaron!“

Aaron just smiles at that.

It was totally worth it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IT HAPPENED!  
> Right?
> 
> Say hi on [tumblr](http://karlakattz.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/miss_kattz)


End file.
